What's a Hero to do?
by purplebatman
Summary: When a new villian kidnapps all of the adult villians, what happens to the younger villians? And how do the sidekicks react? On Hatious!


"So as you can see, this new villain 'Fire Power' has taken the adult villains somewhere. That means that the teenage villains are left to there own devices. More specifically: The terror twins, Icicle jr., Trikster, Pied Piper, MPH (A/N ya, an OC. There are a lot of those coming up!), Joker jr., Quinn, fled, Chrysanthemum, and Anny." stated Flash. He was rather nervous. Since his nefew had befriended the rouges, he had begged him to make sure the teens were ok. That was something Flash really didn't want to do. He loved his nefew, of course, but the league was pretty sure the children rouges had been brainwashed or had stockhome syndrome, as they thought his nefew was devolping towards the rouges. But what he was about to suggest was crazy! Even for him. "With the adult villians MIA, it's only a matter of time before the young ones dissaper as well."

"Get to the point Flash, I have to pick Roy up-" Green Arrow looked at his watch "- Crap! 20 minutes ago!"

"Well, uh... IBELIEVEWESHOULDTAKETHETEENVILLIANSINANDHAVETHEMSTAYATTHEWATCHTOWERUNTILTHEADULTVILLIANSHAVEBEENLOCATED."

"What?" asked GL.

"I got teen, watchtower, and located." said Superman.

"Barry, slow down!" commended Batman.

"I really have to pick up Roy."

"Well, maybe, cause you know, the teen villians could dissaper to, that they need a place to go, and we have guest rooms, so they could stay at the watch tower." stuttered Flash nervously.

"Are you insane?!" shouted a clearly distraught GL.

"Well, MM could read there minds and find out why there villians and we could fix them." suggested Flash.

"I'm not sure if I can fix the Joker's children." commented MM, but ever one ignored the comment.

"Well, maybe be it is a good idea, but we need a definant plan. They won't come willingly. And they can't stay at the tower the whole time." said Black Canary.

"Well, we can figure out who takes who in later. Right now lets just go kidnapp so children!" Flash excitedly shouted before taking off running.

"I need to get Roy, GL can you get Icicle jr.?"

"Sure Ollie, and just so you know, your now 30 minutes late."

"Damitt!"

**Centeral City**

The scarrlett speedster was never going to be able to do anything ever agian ever as long as he ever lived, ever, ever,never ever, nuh, no way, never. He was just to exausted, he barly had enough energy to run! MPH seemed to notice this from her position of being dragged. Flash knew she noticed and saw he reach down to her pocket. But instead of the homicied he expected to come his way, it was a granola bar. The speedster raised a brow. Well, he was wearing a cowl but you could completely tell.

"What?" asked MPH inestenly "Baby Flash would be devestaed if you died!"

"Just eat the bar, you look like your going to pass out." sighed Pied Piper.

"They're good Flash!" giggled Trickster.

Flash reluctantly ate the bar, and instantly felt a little better. How could these kid's be so nice after all they put him through minutes ago!?

"So, where are we going? Jail or assulum?" asked Pied Piper in a teasing voice.

"Neither. Your going to the JLA's HQ in space." answer a smirking Flash.

"What?" asked all three kids in unison before being engoulfed by the zeta tubes light.

**Gotham**

Ok, he had Joker jr., Quinn, Chrysanthemum, Fled... all he needed was Anny before he could head back to the watch tower. After putting maskes on all the tiny criminals that ensured they would stay asleep, and locking the doors to the Batmobile, Batman headed off towards the lighthouse, clay faces prefered spot. He saw her! Silently, Batman slid a canaster over near her. Exactly 3 seconds later, Anny was passed out. About 10 minutes later she was in the back of the car with the rest of the child convicts.

"Now to get to the watch tower." muttered Batman to himself.

"To where?" came a voice from the back seat. Oh great, the kids were awake.

**Star City**

"Dammit kid, stop moving!" yelled GL at Icicle jr., who imediently stopped squirming while his eyes got wide.

"You said a bad word! My dad always says people who say bad words are bad people! You're a bad peson!" said Icicle jr. in a shocked tone.

"Your fathers a proffesional bad person! He's traing you to be one to! You're a bad person!"

"I'm not a bad person..." whimpered Icicle jr. under his breath.

"Look, kid, that's not- I mean- lets just go ok? Ok." said GL briefly before stepping in the zeta tube.

**Smallville**

"Superman, where are we goin'? This ain't the way to the prision, or assulem? Is it sister Tupance?"

"No brother Tommy, I believe it ain't."

"Well, terror twins, were going to the watchtower." answered Superman.

"The where?"

"I'm curios to that to sister Tupance."

"You'll find out." was the only response Superman gave before they were engulfed in light.

**Watchtower**

"Where are we?" asked MPH, her teal eyes wide against her scared face. (**A/N: Scared face. Can you guess her name? It's super cheesy!**)

"Wow is that space! Look out the window it's space! Let's go look at space!" said games in awe. He tried to go towards the window, but Pied Piper grabbed his arm and pulled him back to were he and MPH were standing.

"No wandering, trickster this could be a trick, or a trap, or anything." warned Piper.

Just then, Batman walked in with his five (renocked out) teen crimanals.

"Oh my God! Are they dead?!" screached MPH.

"No. They're knocked out. As you should be." said Batman with a glare towards Flash. But not just any glare, a _bat glare. _Trickster ran to hide behind Piper.

"Did he stop?" squeked Trickster.

"Ya Trickster, he stoped." answered Piper.

Then GL falshed in with a very upset looking Icicle jr.

"Hey Ice, why so sad?" asked Trickster.

"You took the Joker thing." said MPH narrowing her eyes at Trickster, who simply shrugged.

"I'm not a bad peson!" Jr. blurted.

"Who said you were?" asked Piper.

"Him!" accused Jr, pointing a finger at GL.

The young rouges shot him looks that stated quite simply 'Watch out tonight'.

As Green Lantern was quaking in fear, Superman walked in and set down the terror twins.

"Hey guys."

"Hello." said the twins in perfect unision.

The Gotham kids woke up.

"Why are we here?" asked Anny.

"Well, it all began with the adult villians getting kidnapped..." began Flash.

By the time he finished the explainaton, Trickster was sobbing, MPH and Pied Piper looked taken back, all the Gotham kids looked like they had gone into a state of shock, terror twins were looking deeply troubled, and jr. had chunchs of ice falling off his face.

**Alright! This was the last idea I needed to get off my chest so now I'm just going to be focusing on my current stories. If you want to take a look at them, check out my profile! Virtual hugs to anyone who read anther one of my stories! Virtual pizza to anyone who reviews/favorities/follows! And of course all of that was me begging on my knees for people to read my other stories.**


End file.
